Kris' Tale
by Hyperidiot
Summary: Kris has a past that was sure to catch up with her. At one point in her life, she was in the Foot Clan. Nothing good came from that decision except for the fact she ends up meeting Master Splinter. What happens to Kris' as the Foot start hunting her down.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm not new to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfiction. Actually, I have a finished story that I had written during my times in High School called _Journey With The Teenage Turtles._ Now looking back at the story, I realize the way that I wrote the story did the plot-line no justice (maybe it did). But anyway, I have decided to re-write the story and see how people react to this story. If people like it, I will update this story as much as I possibly can. Lots of love, hyperidiot out!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day, well as normal as a day could get since I lived In New York City. I don't know about the rest of America, but here, crime has been steadily going up for the past year or so. Personally, I know the reason why crime has been going up and its because of a clan that call themselves the Foot, lead by a person know as The Shredder. And the only reason I know that is because I'm part of the Foot Clan, well sort of. Long story short, my brother, Tony, was part of the Foot Clan (and still is to this day) and it is a custom to have siblings follow you into this Clan. As the years went on, I started realizing that I was not meant to be following The Shredder. Knowing that no one in the Clan wanted or was willing to help me, I took matters into my own hands. By what had seemed like fate, The Shredder gave me a mission, about a year ago, to kill someone called Splinter. Just as I was about to kill him, Splinter took me aside and started to talk to me. Now let me tell ya, I did not expect that to happen since he was an over grown rat that could talk. At least that's what it looked like at the time anyway.<p>

Currently, I was running around Casey's apartment, trying to get ready for school. I've been trying to go to school lately since Casey has been on my ass to go, say things like 'its good for you', 'it will make you smarter', and lets not forget my favorite, 'you have less of a chance of ending up like me.' Not that I listen to him much anyway, since he's more like an older brother to me than my own.

Anyway, I ended up running out the door 20 minutes after I was supposed to and if I didn't hurry, I would be late for my bus and if that happened, I'd be late to school waiting for the next one to come. Luckily for me, I had gotten to the bus stop with five minutes to spare. What was unlucky for me was that something had caught the corner of my eye as I came to a halt at the stop. Looking around, I noticed that the alley thats directly behind where I was standing had people in it. From the distance, it looked like they were about to rob some poor person of their stuff. Torn between doing the good thing and going to school, I ended up making the decision to do the good thing.

Carefully making my way thru the alleyway, I made sure that I made as little of sound as I could. Good thing I had so much training in the art of Ninjutsu, other wise, I would have made so much sound by now. By the time I had gotten to where they were standing, I noticed that they were part of the Foot. I overheard one of them saying, "So were going thru with this, like really going thru with this?"

"Of course," said another, "Trust me, no one is home. I've been 'missing' for two years now and my sister had been 'missing' for a year, don't worry about it."

Trying to get a closer look, I ended up knocking one of the trashcans over, making a loud crash as it hit the pavement. Next thing I knew, the Foot members were surrounding me, making it so I couldn't run away, no matter how hard I may have tried. One of the guys behind me started laughing and said, "We don't want to hurt you, little girl. If you agree with us not to say a word of what you saw here, we'll let you live."

I went into my fighting stance and said, "Oh, of course I won't say anything. Instead, I'll just kick your ass into next century, which once you think about it, its only a couple years away."

"Aiming for a fight," said another, "We have no problem fighting with you. I'll make sure the guys take it easy on you. Ya know, since you a girl."

Breathing, I had to mentally calm myself down before I could head into this fight. Once I was ready, the guy that had just spoken to me was coming at me with a punch. Catching the punch, I end up flipping him by using his body weight against him with him landing spread eagle on the ground beside me. Another guy came up behind me, so I went to kick him in the stomach. What caught me off guard was that he was able to catch my kick. A smile came across his face, as if he was daring me to do something before he flipped me around. Mimicking his smile, I spun around with my other foot and hit him square in the head, sending him to the ground and myself into a crouch.

"You're a good fighter."

"Ya think?" I said, "Wanna give me a trying, little boy? See how badly I can kick your ass?"

He came charging at me, using any combo of moves he knew. For the moment, I was just defending myself, trying to get used to the way he fought. Once I found his rhythm, I started to fight back, twice as hard as he was. In return, he was putting in harder punches and kicks. Neither one of us was letting up anytime soon, that's when I heard it. From above us, I head someone say 'cowabunga dude.' Making a huge mistake on my part, I looked up to see where it came from. Next thing I knew, I was hit in the head with something and fell to the ground.

Before I was completely knocked out, I heard one of them saying, "That will teach her to get distracted while fighting a Foot member."

After that, I don't remember much, at all.

Turtles P.O.V.

"Well," said Leonardo, "That was easy, a little too easy considering that these guys are part of the Foot Clan."

"That is a very good point," said Donatello, "And it seems like this girl knows how to fight, and fight extremely well. I wonder where she learned it from?"

"It seems to me that she had learned it from someplace in the city, considering she used a style of fighting that almost seems familiar."

"Was I the only who saw it? She kind of fights like the Foot themselves. But what gets me, is where the hell she learned the rest of the moves she pulled. I know for a fact that the Foot does not teach everything that she used."

"Point taken, Raphael," said Leonardo, "We should go check this out with Master Splinter before we do anything irrational."

Just as they were about to leave, Michelangelo said, "We can't just leave her here, can we? What if the Foot come back and seek revenge? She might not even be awake when they decide to do that, she'll be helpless."

The turtles looked at each other before Raphael said, "I'll take her. Not let's get out of here and get to Master Splinter."


	2. Chapter 2

Opening P.O.V.

What in god's green Earth happened out there? One minute I was spying on the Foot Clan, then I was fighting them, and I was doing a damn well job of it too. Then out of no where, I heard someone say 'cowabunga dude' and I just had to look around to see where the hell it came from. Next thing I knew, something hit me in the back of my head. Man, now I'm going to have a headache like no tomorrow. Plus, I promised Casey that I would actually go to school today. Man, is he going to be pissed as all hell. He keeps telling me that I'm falling behind, which I already knew about considering that I'm 17 and still a Sophomore in high school. So sue me, I had to repeat a grade, its not like I'm still in the sixth grade or anything, I'm close to where I'm supposed to be, right?

Opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that I was in the sewer's of the city. If it was not for the fact that I've been down here about a thousand times, I would have said that these sewers stunk like nobody's business. Next thing I noticed was the there was four turtles, including the one that was carrying me. It was then that I noticed that each one of them was wearing some sort of masks around their eyes. What they were for, I have no idea, but the one that was carrying me had a red mask on. The other three either had a orange, a blue or a purple mask around their eyes. Maybe the masks were so that they could distinguish one from another, or so at least someone else could for that matter.

Giving out a grunt, I said, "Where the hell am I? And who the heck are you guys?"

The one in blue replied, "You are in the sewers, under the city and we will tell you who we are when we get to our destination. Is that alright?"

"Sure, but do you mind if I walk, red mask?"

Sure enough, I was able to walk, since the over grown, red mask wearing, turtle dropped me to the ground. Shooting daggers to the turtle while on the ground, I said, "Was is necessary for you to drop me onto the ground, where its wet?"

He looked at me and said, "Sorry."

"Whatever," I said while getting up, "Lets just get to where ever it was that you turtles are going."

The one in purple started walking while the one in blue said, "How is it you are so calm? Normally, people think we are some sort of creature that would hurt them."

"For one," I said while following the purple clad turtle, "I'm used to this kind of crazy stuff from past experiences that I wish not to digress into. Secondly, if you guys would have wanted to hurt me, you would have already, if I'm not mistaken."

"You are not," said the turtle in purple.

I nodded my head. The rest of the journey was almost in complete silence, if it wasn't for the fact that we were walking in the water and not on the paths that ere located on the sides of the tunnel.

"I'm Kris by the way," I said out of no where.

The red-clad turtle grunted and said, "And I care why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I thought I'd be nice and give you guys my name. Ya know, maybe start up a conversation of some sort."

"Whatever, we're home anyway."

Shaking my head, I went thru the doorway after the humanoid turtles, only to realize that I've been here before. Scanning the place, I found Splinter sitting in his chair, like normal. I gave him a small nod, hoping that none of the turtles saw the gesture. Going back to the place, I noticed that the couch and the TV were new, at least new to their home. Other than that, everything looked the same. The pay phone was still hooked up to the wall, the filling cabinet off in the corner and the make-shift chairs around the room. The only thing that looked a little out of place was the table at the far end of the room. It had seemed as if was only there because it had to be, not because anyone wanted it to be there.

Sitting down on the couch, I looked and Splinter and said, "Who are you?" hoping that he would get the hint that I was pretending not to know who he was.

Fortunately for me, he caught on real quick and said, "I am know as Splinter. And these four turtles are known as Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael, they are my sons."

"Okay, Splinter," I said playing it off that I had no idea who any of them are, "So you're a rat and they're turtles, how are you their father?"

"I will tell you the story in due time child, but I think there is a reason my sons brought you here to see me, is that right Donatello?"

"You are correct," Donatello replied, "When we were top-side, we came across Kris. She was surrounded by Foot members when a fight had broke out. While she was fighting, we noticed that she had a similar fighting style as the Foot, but not exactly the same. That's when I decided that we should come here to ask you about it. What are your thoughts about the subject, Master Splinter?"

Splinter took a moment to think is over before he said, "I know why her style of fighting reminds you four of the Foot's style of fighting. It is because that is where she started learning the art of Ninjutsu."

"What?" Raphael said very loud, "So what your telling us Master Splinter, is that we took a Foot Member to where we live? Please tell us we can kick the shell out of her?"

"Silence," Master Splinter replied, "Now if you let me finish, I will explain to you all why Kris was in the Foot in the first place."

All four of the turtles, including myself, took a seat on the ground in front of Master Splinter. We ended up in a semi circle, all looking at Splinter so that he could give us the explanation that needed to be given.

Once settled, Splinter continued saying, "Kris was forced into the Foot at a young age. The reason being is because of her older brother was in the Clan. Since her brother was in the Foot Clan, Kris was forced into it since it is custom for siblings to be in it also. But as she had gotten older, Kris here realized that she was different from the rest of the members, for she had different beliefs then them. For awhile, she was able to keep these beliefs locked away inside of herself. As she got older, thought, it was much harder for her to keep them hidden. Then, one day, the Shredder had given her a mission, to find me. Ever since that day, I have been helping her when she asked for it."

"If you don't mind Splinter, I would like to add a few details."

"Go ahead my child."

"Well," I said, "What your Master Splinter has said is all true, but what he failed to mention was that he was the one who helped me start following my own beliefs and not the one that the Shredder had. If it was not for him, I would still be only with the Foot, and your Master Splinter would not be alive today."

"So what you're saying," Leonardo said, "Is that you were with the Foot, but now you're with us pretending to be with them?"

"Ehhh, kind of," I replied, "Its kind of up in the air with the Foot right now. For awhile, I was able to play double-agent with Master Splinter over here. But for the past couple of months, the Shredder has been thinking that there was something going on with me. So, I've been pretty much hiding from the Shredder and the rest of the Foot, hoping that they will never capture me."

"What happens if they capture you?" asked Michelangelo.

"You don't want to know. And I understand if you four do not believe me, I realize this. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove myself."

There was a moment of silence before Raphael said, "I'll give you a chance, but know this. If you do anything suspicious, I will fight you, got that?"

"Got it. Now that I have said what I needed, I need to head out. I had promised someone that I would be at school today."

"Go ahead my child," Splinter said, "I know this promise means something to you.

"Thank you. And I will see you later alligators."

"After while crocodile," I heard one of them say. I have no doubt that it was Michelangelo who said it.


	3. Chapter 3

I was more than late to classes today. I was so late that I only made it for the last 15 minutes of my science class. When I had walked into the classroom, I had to give this explanation on why I was late and just now turning up. So what do I do? I tell the teacher that I ended up getting jumped by a bunch of thugs and only just got out of the police station. The teacher looked at me suspiciously and just told me to take a seat.

Right when the bell rang, I was out the door so fast I could have won a metal. Not even bothering to check my locker for any of the books I needed, I just walk straight outside and started to walk home. After about a good ten minutes of walking, I saw a group of Foot ninjas at the end of the street I was on. Running, I dodged into the alleyway to avoid being seen. I stayed put for a moment when I head one of the members say, "We need to find her, and fast. Master Shredder said that he wants Kris as soon as possible. You got that?"

"Crystal clear," said another, "But what does Master Shredder want? We haven't seen Kris in almost three months?"

"No one knows," said the first, "All we know is to bring her to the Shredder and that's it."

"Man," said a third, "Your sister is in deep shit, you realize this, right?"

"I realize this," a fourth said while pulling off his mask. By doing so, I realize that it is my brother, Tony. "I just hope she realizes this before it's too late. If I were her, I'd run like hell every time she saw a Foot member since Master Shredder has everybody watching out for her. And as much as I hate to say this, I don't want her to get hurt."

It was as if he knew I was there, listening to the conversation that was going on. The thing the confused me though was how could he know? I made sure none of them saw me head into the alley. Unless he sensed that somebody was close and he assumed that it was me. Without as much as a thought, I started climbing the fire exits and made my way for Caseys' place. Man, was I grateful for Casey. If it wasn't for him, I would be in the streets, or worse. I could be with the Shredder, him doing unimaginable things. I shuddered at the thought.

Before I knew it, I was approaching the apartment complex in which Casey lived. And if on cue, I saw Casey stick his head out the window and yell, "It's about time you got home Kris. I've been worried about you!"

"Gasp," I said while walking down the steps, "Casey worried about someone other than himself? Are you feeling okay? And you are getting really good at timing, you realize that right?"

"Its a gift. And of course I'm worried about you. I mean, come on, who else in this town has the whole Foot Clan after them other than the turtles?"

"Yea, yea, yea," I said while climbing thru the window, "You would never guess who I ran into on the way here? Tony! It was like, my god."

"Uh-huh. So what was all that about?"

"Well, on my way home from school today, I saw a group of like five or six Foot members. Being myself, I headed into the nearest alleyway so I could get up the fire-escapes so I could get here via rooftop. But before I could do that, I kind of heard them talking about me. Apparently the Shredder is after me, like I didn't know, don't have to keep hearing it. Ended us seeing Tony there now that I'm thinking about it again."

Casey's eyebrows went up and said, "You went to school today? Like I asked you to?"

"Sorta," I said sheepishly, "I made the last 15 minutes of my science class today, that was about it. And before you go into your spiel of I should be going to school, not becoming a younger version of you, blah blah blah, I know I should be going to school. Its just that this morning, right when I was at the bust stop, I saw Foot Ninjas and I knew that there was no good to follow. Long story short, I fought a little, got knocked out, woke up in Raphael's arms, and talked to Splinter. But on the plus side, I got to meet his turtles."

"Uh-huh. So you didn't make it to school until it was basically over?"

"Yea. But look on the bright side, at least I made it to school. And by the way, Splinter gave me his look today that told me that I need to go to him tomorrow and have a training day with him. Don't know why, but I do. So I need you to call in an excuse me from school."

"Sure," he said, "But why does he need you on a school day? Why couldn't it be the weekend, you've missed enough school already! And its only three weeks into the semester!"

"I know, I know, but I know better than to cross Splinter. Maybe you don't, but I do. Just do it, will ya?"

Looking very disgruntled, Casey nodded his head before walking into the bathroom. Climbing off of the counter, I went over to the refrigerator and noticed that there wasn't much in it. I did the same thing to the freezer to see the exact same results.

Groaning, I slammed my head against the fridge and yelled, "Casey, whats for dinner?"

"I don't know," he yelled back, "You're the one that usually has the ideas for those kind of things!"

"Well I don't know what I want, so you choose tonight?"

"How about a large pizza," Casey said while walking into the kitchen.

"Sounds good enough for me. And be ready for some guests in about five seconds.

As if on cue, I saw two of the four turtles appear at our window. I walked over and said, "Can I help either of you?"

"Well," said Donatello, "Master Splinter told me and Mikey to follow you to make sure you got home safe. And while we're here, could we have pizza?"

"Sure, I guess you guys could."

They scrambled into the apartment and went straight for the couch. Shaking my head, I thought, 'I need to start hanging out with females again. All the testosterone I've been around is starting to make me go a little crazy.'


	4. Chapter 4

"So what you're telling me," said Casey, "Is that there's two more of you, along with Splinter?"

"That's exactly what they're saying," I replied, smacking Casey upside the head, "I sometimes worry about you, ya know that?"

Hearing him grunt, I flopped down onto the couch, not caring that Donatello was on one end of it. Propping my feet in his lap, I took a moment to think about what happened today. I woke up this morning actually wanting to go to school and not have Casey force me to go, as per usual, sort of anyway. That was a new concept to me. But just as I was about to go, my curiosity had gotten the better of me, which is how I ended up meeting Splinter's sons, which is always a plus. From the way I see it, its always good to know everyone that's on your side, unlike some organization that I shall not mention. Then, I realize that after I had my little 'meet and greet' with Splinter and the turtles, I realized that I was late to classes, extremely late. So late in fact, I only made like the last 15/20 minutes of class. Oh and it got even better. Just after I get out of school, I spot a group of Foot and over hear them talking about me. I can tell you right now, it didn't surprise me at all since he-who-should-not-be-named wants me. And all of that brings me to where I'm at currently, on the couch with my feet propped up on Leo.

Resting my head on the arm rest, I asked, "So why else are you guys here other than the fact that Master Splinter asked you and Michelangelo to make sure I got here safely?"

"Why do you ask him all the smart questions?"

"Because Mikey," started Leonardo, "She knows that I would give the better answer. Master Splinter wanted us also to remind you that he wants a training day tomorrow. I guess he wants to know how well you would fight with us, in case there was a time where we had to fight side-by-side with each other. And by the looks of things, I'm guessing that statement will be true all but soon."

Giving out a grunt, I said, "Of course he would want that. Now don't get me wrong, Splinter has a good point and all. The only thing is, I don't want to drag you four into the mess I created."

"As Master Splinter always says, 'One must learn to rely on others every now and again.'"

"I know, I know. Its just, ugh. But with all that aside, I would like to know Raphael is still going on about how I was with the Foot at one point but now 'apparently' good?"

"Indubitably," responded Michelangelo, "At least he was when we left the lair. He'll calm down eventually, just give him a few days."

"Or," I said while sitting upright, "I could always sic Casey on him, see what happens."

Apparently what I said was funny to the turtles, why, I have no idea. The one thing I did know in this situation was why Casey was laughing. It was because every time something went a little askew, I would always say to the person that I knew people that could harm them. Of course, the person I was saying that to knew that I was living with Casey and after that, they would run off with their tail in between their legs. Though the voice in my head was telling me that it was _not_ a good idea for those two to meet under that kind of situation and to avoid it, if at all possible.

With all that aside, I had a nagging little voice in the back of my head telling me I wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. Something telling me that shit was about to go down and go down hard. Knowing myself the way I knew, I only saw one possibility, and that was to take the problem and shove it down the throat. Running from the Foot was not an easy task.

"Earth to Kris," I heard Casey say very loudly, "I believe Leo just asked you a question."

Shaking my head, I looked over to Leonardo and said, "Sorry, what was your question."

"Have you heard anything about the Shredder recently? Or do you know what he's doing?"

"Not really, considering I've been away from the hide-out for a little longer than six months. Would have been longer, but Master Splinter wanted me to slowly pull away from the Clan so things would be less obvious."

"What kind of things?"

Giving a sigh, I replied, "Stuff I'll tell you about latter on, okay Mikey. Presently, I have got a strange feeling about tonight."

Casey gave me a look, but he didn't question it. It was times like these that Casey kept a closer eye on me than normal, for the sheer fact that I had the tendencies to go off on my own. At these time I would be gone from anything between a half-hour to half-a-day. Granted, the half-a-day thing only happened once, but boy did Case never let me forget that. So now every time I mention anything remotely related to the Shredder, he gets a little paranoid. Its not like I don't mind, quite the opposite actually. It was a nice change of pace for me, since the last time I depended on someone, they threw me out like yesterdays trash. Plus, they only talked to me when it was convenient for them. At the time I hadn't realized that, but I've learned my lesson since then.

Stretching, I shook the thoughts out of my head and said, "I'm going to call it night early, if that's okay with you Casey."

"Who am I to stop you?" was the only answer I got and the one I was looking for. I went into my room, closed the door. I made sure that no one followed me. When the coast was clear, I- snuck out my window. Reason why is because I don't need Foot finding out where Casey lives and have to relocate to someplace else. I really didn't want to relocate, I've grown quite attached to Casey's place. I mean, sure, its a bachelor pad, but hey, I called it home now.

Reaching the pavement, I looked up, silently sent my prayer that Casey wouldn't follow me into what I was about to do and ran for my destination. Let's just say that I had a meeting to go to and it happens only once a month. And so far, Casey hadn't caught on to what was going on. But since I let it slip that I had a bad feeling about tonight, I feel as though Casey will notice something is up.

"Of course she ran out on me," Casey yelled.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"He means that Kris told Casey that she was going to bed when actually she snuck out on him. It makes me wonder if there's something going on tonight that she isn't telling anyone, not even Master Splinter."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because," growled Casey, "She doesn't want anyone to get hurt, even if it meant risking her own life. I wish the god she would learn by now that its not the way to go. I don't need her to get hurt or worse. I just want her alive. Come on you two, we have a teenage girl to find."


	5. Chapter 5

Coming to a complete stop, I slouched over so that I could catch my breath. Once doing so, I told myself that I needed to start running more since that two mile run had completely winded me.

Finally catching my breath, I took a look at my surroundings only to realize that I had stop two blocks earlier than I should have. Shaking my head in frustration, I started walking in the direction I needed to go.

As I was walking, I had a strong feeling that Casey, Leonardo and Michelangelo would, or already were, looking for me. Knowing Leonardo, he would suggest that I went back to their lair to talk things over with Splinter. But knowing Casey, he would tell Leonardo that I went out on my own. You can very well guess which one of the two is right.

Closing in on where I needed to be, I started feeling nervous. Why should I be nervous? Well, lets just say that I will be talking to some people that could cause some serious harm to my well being. That being said, the harm will not come from them. I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count on who this person would be. Plus, the last time I talked to this person, he was dropping hints that I should stay away from the Clan and most definitely stay away from this meeting. But did I listen to him? Of course not, considering I gave him my word that I would be here for every meeting.

Looking straight ahead, I saw the person I was about to have my meeting with. Only problem was that he also had people with him. And not just any old people. People who knew how to kick some ass. Man oh man was I in trouble.

Keeping to the shadows, I crept up slowly so I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You said she was going to be here Tony. Where the hell is she?"

"Look, I don't know," Tony replied, "She told me herself that she was going to be here. I even told her that she should stay away knowing she was going to do the opposite of what I say. She's always been like that."

"What did you tell her so that she would be here?" said another.

"What I told her is that I would have valuable information on Master Shredder. But what I failed to mention was that valuable information was about her. Plus, she has been getting wary about these meetings. It was as if she was waiting for an ambush or something."

"Why would she be waiting for that?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you guys are the Foot, thats why," I said a little too loudly.

Snapping their heads towards me, I booked it. I had no idea where I was going or why I was even running. All I knew is that I was in some deep shit and needed to get to safety and fast.

Looking at my surroundings, I noticed that I ended up in the alleyway, not to far from a fire-escape. Stopping at the ladder, I looked to my left, noticing how close the Foot members were, I climbed the ladder. Before they could get to the ladder, I brought it up and stuck my tongue out them.

Giving out a quick laugh, I ran up the stairs. Once at the roof, I spun around so fast, I thought I was on an amusement ride. Planting my feet on the ground, I looked ahead only to notice that Casey was there. And let me tell you, he did not look pleased, whatsoever. All I could manage to do was say, "Shit."

"You're right, shit," he said while punching a Foot in the face while I kicked one, "Do you know how worried I was? The turtles were? You could have gotten caught in their little trap for all I know!"

"Don't you think I've thought about that?" I yelled back, "I didn't want to drag any of you into this."

"A little late for that isn't it?"

"Guess, it is," said a voice from my left, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to ruin a moment between two lovers."

"We aren't lovers Tony," I yelled louder than before, "Now, do you want me to kick your ass now, or later? I prefer now, if you don't mind. Casey, go make sure that Leonardo and Michelangelo got everything under control. Don't fight with me, just do it."

Yelling, he went down to the streets to help the turtles out. Turning my attention towards Tony, I said, "What is it that you want?"

"Why would I want anything from you?" he asked innocently.

"Uuhh, I don't know," I replied sarcastically, "Because you're with the Foot still and I'm not, that could be a reason."

"Since you put it that way," he said while walking closer to me, "I guess I'm going to have to use force and bring you to Master Tatsu myself."

"Right," I replied while throwing a punch at his head. Grabbing me arm, he twists it around, only making it easier to kicking him in the stomach. Letting go of my arm, he doubled over, trying catch his breath. Not letting him get up, I kicked his head, only for it to get caught again by him. Grinning at him, I shook my head and flipped out of his hold, leaving him confused.

"So long, freak," I jabbed at him, "I've got to go check on some friends of mine down in the sewers."

Jumping off of the fire-escape, I land on the pavement and ran towards the man-hole. Once there, I yelled, "I'll see you below ground Case, I need to check something.

Not waiting for a response, I jumped down into the sewer-system. Walking towards the turtles home, I thought about what happened, and boy was I in deep trouble. Not only did I try to hide this meeting from Casey, he found me while I was trying to get away from it. And on top of that, I yelled at him. Its not like I go around finding trouble, not usually anyway, but thats not the point. The point is I was trying to keep from this from happening and it happened anyway. A lot sooner that I wanted it to happen.

Knowing something was off, I made my way thru the maze of tunnels. Not even a minute later, I came to a halt, seeing a group of Foot Ninja's fighting Raphael and Donatello. Running over to their spot, I say, "Looks like you guys need some help, especially you Raphael."

Grunting, he said, "We do need a little help. Just remember what side you're on, got it?"

"Loud and clear sir."

Knocking a Foot off his feet, I kick another in the face. Knowing that we were going up against a battle we may lose, I grunted and forced a Foot into the wall. There, I kneed him where no guy wants to be kneed. Grabbing another member, I punched them in the face, let go of them and kicked them in the gut. Not stopping, we kept fighting the ninja's until most of them were out cold or ran away from the fight.

Breathing heavily, I said, "Lair?"

"Lair," replied Donatello.

Nodding my head, the turtles and I headed off to their lair. While on this short walk, I started thinking about things. This time, it was about the fight I had with Casey before Tony. I hope that Casey understands why I kept out of the blue about these meetings for as long I have. If he didn't, I would either have to explain it to him or find someplace else to live. And boy, I don't want to leave for the exact same reasons I was thinking about earlier.

Knowing we were already at the lair, I was feeling apprehensive, for I didn't know if Michelangelo, Leonardo and Casey were in there yet.

Walking in, my eyes went straight to where Casey was. He was in a conversation with Master Splinter at the moment. Not knowing what to do, I sat on the arm rest of the couch, waiting for the conversation to be over. Looking around, I notice that both Donatello and Raphael are confused on why Casey was down here. Michelangelo and Leonardo on the other hand were celebrating their victory in battle by listening to the 'Tequila' song. Giving out a laugh on how they were dancing, Master Splinter turned to me and said, "Come here, child."

Taking in a deep breath, I walked over to him and said, "What is it, Master Splinter."

"My child, why did you not tell either Casey or I about these meetings?"

"Because," I said softly, "I didn't want to endanger or worry Casey or yourself. Plus, I wanted to handle Tony by myself. He can get a little out of hand at times."

"You mean like tonight," Casey interrupted.

"Yes, like tonight."

"Okay. Master Splinter, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"No, Casey. You and Kris may go."

Bowing, I turned around and walked past Casey, out the door. Waiting outside, I see Casey fly right past me, trying to catch up with me no doubt. Clearing my throat, I say, "Looking for me?"

Turning around, he came over to me and said, "Of course I was. Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked while walking in the direction to Casey's apartment.

"Well, lets see. There was a bunch of ninja's running after you, finally saw that older brother of yours and now know that you've been having meetings with him. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, Case. I'm fine, really. I can handle myself, I'm a big girl."

"I know," he said while giving me a hand out of the man-hole, "That's exactly why I'm worried about you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do realize I am uploading this chapter in the middle of the night and what not, but its chapter 6, right. Anyway, sorry for a little delay of a chapter. Hope everyone likes it and please feel free to leave a review.**

* * *

><p>Waking up, I notice that I'm in my bed, at the apartment. Scrunching up my eyebrows I thought, 'When the hell did I get in my bed. More importantly, I don't remember even falling asleep.'<p>

Not knowing what to do, I kicked the covers off of me and stretched. Sitting up, I looked out the window to notice that it was already sometime in the late morning. Shaking my head, I grabbed the nearest set of clothes, grabbed a towel and headed off to the shower. 20 minutes later, I was out of the bathroom, ready for the day ahead of me.

Groaning, I rubbed my head, wondering what the heck happened last night. I mean, I know what happened and everything, but something seems a bit odd. Something I can't really put my finger on and I had this feeling last night too.

Shaking my head, I yell out, "Casey?"

"Living room," I heard a yell back.

Laughing a little, I headed in that direction saying, "Some things never change, do they? You do realize you have a bed, right?"

"Yea, but whats the fun in that? Plus, I couldn't fall asleep last night so I decided to watch some TV. Guess I fell asleep in front of it without realizing."

"No duh," I replied back, "Did you at least remember to call school for me?"

Nodding his head, I continued saying, "Thank you! Casey has finally done something right for once in his life! Praise the Lord!"

"Hardy har har," he said while walking towards the kitchen. "Did you hear that the Antique store not far from here burned down last night?"

"Really now? I would how the owner took it."

"Well," he said with a tone that only I could catch, "I kind of met her last night while she was here."

"Why was she here? Wait, tell me she isn't thinking about moving into this apartment building? And please tell me she isn't moving in next door?"

Not even saying anything, I continued on saying, "So what's she like? Is she cute? Please tell me you didn't insult her?"

"She was nice, yes and I tried my hardest not to. You forgot to ask what her name was. And its April by the way."

"Oooo, April," I said with more emphasis then I should have, "Sounds like a keeper if you ask me. Now if excuse me, I have a rat to meet."

Grabbing the toast out of his hand, I climbed out of the window and made my way down the fire-escape. Hitting asphalt (or whatever the alleyway was made of), I walked to the nearest man-hole I could and discreetly when down it.

Once I was down the ladder, I looked around to see where I was. As soon as I knew which way to go, I had this feeling that someone was following me. I couldn't shake the feeling off as quickly as it came to me, so I just walked towards the lair, hoping that it was just something that my mind was making up to creep me out. The only problem I had was that I wasn't exactly sure if it was just my mind trying to creep me out, it was as if the feeling was trying to tell me that someone was following me. Shaking my head, I took a few detours to get to the lair, for precautionary sake.

After about a half hour, I finally got to the lair, only to be tackled by a certain turtle with an orange mask covering his eyes. Hitting the floor, I groaned while saying, "Nice to see you too Mikey. Is there a certain reason why you tackled me to the ground thats made of cement."

Getting up, Michelangelo replied, "Well, I guess I'm just excited to be able to fight with you and see how you work with us and what not."

Laughing, I heard one of the turtles say, "She's here Master Splinter. Should we start training now?"

"Soon my child," I heard him reply as I walked towards the sound, "Right now, I would like us all to gather and talk for a moment."

Kneeling near Splinter, I noticed that the turtles all had their own spots where they had liked to be. Leonardo like to be closest to Splinter, only to be followed by Donatello. Michelangelo was near enough to Splinter to be able to interact with him, but far enough away so when the meeting was adjourned, he could do whatever he wanted as quickly as possible. Then there was Raphael. What could I say about him. He was just kind of there, not really paying attention but was there out of respect to Splinter. Looking back to Splinter, I noticed that he had a look that said that there was some bad news that needed to be shared.

Plucking up enough courage, I asked, "Why did you want to talk to us before we trained, Master Splinter?"

"Because," he said, "There is something grave is happening in the world above us. I feel as if that the things that are happening topside will soon make its way towards us. With that being said, my sons, I feel that the only way we can deal with this problem is training with Kris so that you can get used to fighting with someone other than your brothers. Kris is and will be a good ally to have against our enemies."

"So what you are sayings," Mikey said, "Is that trouble will find us soon and Kris will be able to help us with that?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, my son. Now, I believe you have some training to do with a certain female named Kris."

Bowing their heads, I followed suit. We got up headed towards, what I assumed, was where they did all of their training.

Looking around, all I could do was stare in awe. It had seemed like this space wasn't supposed to be here but was anyway. It had seemed like their dojo was something that had come from a magazine. To the left of the door, there was some punching bags, some dummy's and other sorts of things like that. In the middle were mats for dueling against each other and practicing with their weapons, at least that what I think it was for. Behind the mats, at the back of the room, there were a couple of chairs for resting I assume. Last, but not least, to the right of the door seemed to be a few random equipment that the turtles have found but just have not put to use yet.

"Oy, Leo's talking to you or aren't you paying attention."

"Actually," I replied, "I am in awe on how a place like this is here. I mean, its not like it can't be, but I wasn't expecting this. Its wicked cool."

"Uh-huh, thats what you want us to think, isn't it former Miss I-was-with-the-Foot-Clan-but-realized-I-was-good-so-came-crawling-to-Splinter-for-help."

"That wasn't what I was thinking and what is your problem with me anyway," I said while walking towards Raphael, "I have done nothing to make you even remotely suspicious of any sort, so please, intrigue me with why you are so against me?"

"Well, lets see. Since we have met you. My brothers and I have fought against Foot Ninjas that weren't even looking for us, they were looking for you. And it is your fault that Donnie and Mikey had to follow you back up top side because you are stupid enough to go out in the open, where said Foot Ninja could find you."

"Excuse the hell out of me," I said pushing him, "I'm not the one who asked you for help. You could have stayed in your safe home in the sewers while your brothers helped me. But did you, I don't think so. So why don't you shut your trap and lets get to training."

Before Raphael could rebuttal, Leonardo came between us and said, "Will the both of you calm down? Its enough that we have one hot-head, we don't need two."

"Oh, so I'm a hot-head now, whats next, I'm a psycho?"

"That's not what I meant Kris and you know that. Now can we get to training, we've already lost time as it is we don't need to lose anymore, okay?"

Scoffing, both Raphael and I nodded our heads and waited for Leonardo to take charge.

Walking towards the right side of the room, Leo said, "Have you ever used weapons, Kris?"

Thinking about it for a moment, I replied saying, "A little bit of nunchuks, single and double katana and a few other things."

Nodding his head, Leonardo picked up a few things from the pile of stuff and made his way back to the center of the room. Now let me tell you, the things that happened after that was very interesting.

Walking out the lair, I said, "See you next session guys."

Taking a left from their door, I decided that I was going to go for a little stroll around the sewer-system before heading back to the apartment for a late lunch/early breakfast since I haven't eaten since I left there this morning. But before I could get far from the turtles lair, the feeling that someone was following me had come back and ten-fold this time.

Turning around, I yelled, "Is someone there? And if you are, be somewhere where I can see you."

Behind me, I heard the sploshing of feet. Turning around, I say the legs of a person standing there. I was really hoping it wasn't the person I was thinking of. But another part of me was saying that it was exactly the person who I thought it was.

Not exactly doing the smartest thing, I said, "Come into the light, I would like to be able to see the person I may kick ass to, thank you very much."

Coming into the light, the person said, "I would rather you not kick my ass, thank you very much."

"Tony," I said while instinctively crouched down into my fighting stance, "Why the hell have you been following me?"

"Because you are the only person that has ever gotten away from the Clan and lived to tell a tale. You know you are famous back there, why did you leave?"

"I left because I realized, unlike you, that I do not belong there. That place may have been home to me in the past, but it is no more. My home is someplace you will never find. Now answer my question, why have you been following me?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm following you because I don't know how to approach you and ask to help me leave to leave the Clan. I just can't take it there anymore. Ever since you have left those six months ago, there has been a lot of pressure put onto me because I am the older brother of a prodigy. Did you know that if you would have stayed with the Clan, when Master Shredder retires, you would have been next in line, not Tatsu."

"That's all fine and dandy," I replied crossing my arms, "But I think you're lying thru your teeth. There's no way you would want to leave the Clan. You were always about it, never against it. So what I believe is that your Master formulated this plan in order to trick me into thinking you were telling the truth. Well guess what, I see thru it, so scram, will ya?"

"If you say so. But just so you know, I really do want to leave the Clan behind me. You know where to find me if you need me."

With that being said, he walked off as if nothing had just happened. Running my hand thru my hair, I heard a voice say, "Why did you not believe him, child?"

Jumping back about ten feet, I grabbed my chest and said, "Because he has lied to me in the past Master Splinter. I can't exactly believe everything he says to me anymore, its like second nature to me not to trust him anymore."

"Something tells me that there is more to the story that you are not telling me."

"Well, there's the fact that he may be my brother, but I have lost the trust I once had in him. It was like, this whole ordeal between the us and the Clan have changed the both of us. For better or worse, I haven't a clue. But what does this have to do with the situation at hand, Master Splinter?"

"Absolutely nothing," he said while laughing, "I just needed a piece of information from you thats all. If I were you, Kris, I would not dismiss everything that Tony has said as a lie, he may have had some truth in what he was saying."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything about this story, but here is the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy and leave a review telling me if you guys love it, hate it, or anything in between! Internet cookies will be involved!**

* * *

><p>Once top side, I all but fell against the nearest wall. Shaking my head, I slid down wall and banged my head up against it. Not the best idea, but it made me feel a little better after my little encounter with my brother. Maybe he was telling me the truth, that he actually wanted to get away from The Shredder. But another part of my brain was saying that he could just be setting up a trick so that his leader can get to the turtles faster and harder. Why does everything have to be so confusing? Can't things just be easy for me once in my lifetime? Why does it always have to be me!<p>

"You alright there?" I heard a voice from my left say.

Snapping my head to the left, I see a woman with wild, red hair and a bag full of groceries in it. Leaning forward, I crossed my arms over my knees and said, "Not anything I haven't dealt before. Why do you ask?"

"Well, one of the tenants living in the same apartment complex as me was asking me to keep on eye out on someone who has the same description as you. I think he said his name was Casey or something along those lines."

"Casey's looking for me," I said as my eyes widened, "Did he say why?"

"He said that you needed to be home for food and that he needed to talk to you about things."

Standing up, I started walking towards the apartment building when I remembered I still hadn't gotten the red-heads name. Turning around mid-step, I said, "Excuse me for my rude behavior and such, I do live with a guy and all, but what's your name?"

"My name is April O'Neil. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kris. Nice chatting with you and all, but I got to go and see exactly what Casey wants. If you need help with anything, just knock on the door and we'll do our best to help. I'm assuming Casey told you where we reside?"

Nodding her head, I turn back around and start for the apartment complex.

Taking in a deep breath, I opened the door and stuck my head in. So far, no sign of Casey. Walking in, I closed the door as softly as I could behind me. I don't exactly know why I did, but it seemed like a good thing to do. Sneaking in a little more, I peak into the kitchen only to see that he wasn't there either. Standing up straight, I scratch my head and say softly, "Wonder where he's at."

Shrugging my shoulders, I continue to my bedroom only to see that Casey was standing at the end of the hallway. Looking behind me, I say, "Whatcha looking at?"

"Who do think, Kris?"

"Me," I said while going into my room. Noticing he was following me, I flopped onto my bed and continued saying, "So why did you tell that April lady to keep an eye out for me?

"Because you've been gone longer that I've expected."

"That hasn't worried you before," I said while grabbing a book off of my bookcase.

"It worries me every time you're gone longer than expected. What if something happens to you? What if you run into Tony or some other Foot Member? You do realize how dangerous it is out there for you?"

Looking out the window, I take in everything he just told me. I mean, I know the Foot is after me and what not. But I'm not going to sit around, train, go to school, and do nothing about the problems in my life. There are bigger issues that need to be taken care of that come before me. One of biggest things is bringing down the Shredder. I don't care if I get hurt or captured, as long as the city is a little bit better.

"I actually did run into Tony on my way here."

His eyes widened for a moment before he said, "Then why didn't you come home right away? He could of sent some of his crew after you or something!"

"I don't know why I didn't come here to begin with," I replied a little bit more strongly than I had hoped for. "Its just that what we talked about really screwed me up, okay? He was saying that he wanted to leave the clan and shit like that. Part of me wanted to believe me but I've learned from the past to never really trust most of what he says to me. For all I know, the Shredder is now trying to use Tony to rope me back in and I can't really take it right now. Why is it always me that gets into these situations?"

Feeling the bed sink, I looked up to see Casey had sat down at the other end of the bed. For a moment he didn't say anything, but then said, "Well would you rather be someplace where you hated everyone and everything they did? Or would you rather be fighting for what you believe in? The Kris I got to know would rather fight for what she believes in, no matter what. I know that what I just said may not exactly relevant to what you said, but it is something to think about."

Nodding my head, he continues on saying, "While you do your thinking thing on the rooftop or where ever you do it, I'm going to go make something to eat."

Nodding my head again, I watch Casey walk out of my room and towards the kitchen. Bringing my knees to my chest, I stare out the window for awhile, not really know what to do. It just seems like every time something good happens in my life, two bad things happen that bring me down. No matter what I do, life hands me joker after joker, expecting me to win and triumph over the bad out there. Shaking my head, I head towards the window and up the fire-escape towards the roof.

Once I'm on the roof, I look out over the city and drink in everything I see. From up here, the whole scene looks surreal, like there's nothing bad happening, but I know different. I used to be part of one of the largest criminal groups there was. But as Casey had just told me, I came to realize that it was something I was against in every was, shape, and form. Plus, if I hadn't made any other the choices I had, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I guess some things do happen for a reason. What exactly the reason is, only time will tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know its been like five months since I've last uploaded anything on this story and I am sorry. There's no excuses for it. But understand that I have had a hard time starting this chapter and when I finally knew how I wanted to start it, I got a job. But long story short, I got around to it finally and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Tony wasn't sure how Master Shredder was going to take the news about him not being able to persuade her sister into coming back to The Foot. All he knew is that he should make it so that he had a bit more time to get her back to the hideout. But first, he would need some help from an old friend of theirs, Bill.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work? Like foul proof?"

"I wouldn't say foul proof, but she should at least take some of the bait. You know I can't face The Shredder if I don't phase her at least a little bit."

"Whatever you say man," Bill said while looking around, "Just be careful, okay."

"There's nothing I have to be careful about. I just got to act a bit to make her believe me, thats all."

With that, Tony walked out if the hang-out and ran towards where Kris was staying. But something was nagging at the back of his mind, like maybe something about this whole thing may have rang true, even if ever so slightly.

Grunting, I give the punching bag one last hit before I fell against it, trying to catch my breath. After a minute, I looked up and said, "Any better than the last?"

"Barely," said Casey, "But lets take a brake for the moment. It looks like you need it."

Nodding my head, I flop down on the couch and start thinking about what I need to work on. This routine that Splinter had me start doing is kicking the shell out of me. The thing that kept me going at it was the fact that I knew it was going to help me become an even better fighter. And every one knows that the better fighter you are, the better you're chances of winning are, right?

Glancing around for my water bottle, I notice that Casey hasn't moved from behind the bag yet. I raise my eyebrow in suspicion. Slowly, I start getting up and walked towards him. Noticing he was looking into the kitchen, I followed his lead and looked into there as well. First thing I see is Tony standing out in the rain at the window.

_When did it start raining? _I thought. Before I even thought about it, I was pulling Tony into the kitchen while saying, "Why the hell are you here? How did you find this place and is there anyone following you?"

"Don't hit me," he said while curling up into a ball. Something seemed different about him. Like something was done to him. Almost as if what he said earlier was true.

Loosening my grip on him, I said, "Why are you here and not back at the hide-out with all the others?"

"I told you why earlier! I told you I wanted to leave the Clan! Why don't you believe me? Just this once, believe me?"

"Why the hell should I?" I could feel my voice rising, and at the moment I didn't care. "Why should I believe you this time? Every other time I believed you, you always went and stabbed me in the back!"

"This time is different, Kris, I swear."

"Try again," I said while getting up, "Why are you really here? There's got to be a reason you're here. And if its to get me to go back to the Clan, you're chances of bringing me back there are none and none."

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I truly do want to leave them behind. The reason being is that ever since you left, I've been getting more shit because I can't live up to what you did while you were there. I don't know how many times I've done something and The Shredder said that you did it ten times better. Its like as if he wished it was me who left the Clan completely instead of you. And at this point in time, I don't care who believes me. I just need someone out in the world to help me get out. The only reason I keep coming to you is because you actually did leave them and live to tell the tale about it."

Staring at him, I looked at Casey and all he did was shrug his shoulders. Looking back at Tony, I said, "Stay there. Casey, watch him and make sure he stays there. I'm pretty sure we will have some guests coming from the fire-escape outside my window."

Walking away from them, I seriously contemplate on what I am going to do with him. Its not as if what he is saying isn't completely false. I am the only who has lived to tell the tale of leaving the Clan, at least so far. But that's only because I've had help from Casey, Master Splinter and more recently, the four turtles.

Finally getting to my room, I open the door not only to find Michelangelo, but also Raphael and April. Cocking my head, I said, "I was expecting the turtles, but not you April. How long have you been here?"

"Long story short," said Raphael, "We were following your so called brother when we he bumped into April here. We didn't know where to bring her since she had passed out, so we decided to bring her here."

"And what is she going to do when she wakes up to see two humanoid turtles watching over her? The only reason I didn't freak was because I was already met Splinter. You guys might want to get out into the kitchen area because there a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" questioned Raphael.

"My brother is here. He claims he really does want to leave, but I'm not entirely convinced he does."

Walking back into the kitchen, I see that Casey's way of making sure he stayed was by sitting on him. Laughing, I said, "Casey, get up. I think he got the point that he has to stay."

Nodding, he gets up saying, "We were just having a nice chat about how if he really does want to do this, that he has a lot to prove it by."

"Oh of course," I said, "And I believe our two guests will agree with that statement."

"Of course," both turtles said at the same time.

"Good," I said turning back to Tony, "I have a proposition for you. And if anyone disagrees with what I'm about to say, just stop me and voice your opinions."

Making sure everyone agreed, I continued saying, "I will give you a chance and help you. But the first time you do something that makes me suspicious of you, I will throw you out like yesterdays garbage. Though, if you actually pull thru with the whole leaving them behind, you will officially have most of my trust back."

"Why only most of it?" Tony asked.

"Because nobody ever fully has my trust anymore, except two, maybe six people."

Nodding his head, I said, "So where did you get all the bruising from?"

"The Shredder, who else."

Walking into Master Shredder's chamber, Tony immediately bows and says, "The trap has been set, now its only a matter of time."

The Shredder nodded his head and said, "Very well. You may leave."

Bowing, Tony leaves the chamber. Right as he left, the first thing he thinks is, _Am I doing the right thing? Trying to get Kris to come back. Maybe she had the right idea about leaving the Clan._


	9. Chapter 9

"_The outside world rejects you. This is your family now. I want you all to become full-fledged members of the Foot."_

_It was then that I knew that I was were I belonged. I belonged with the Foot Clan. It was the one place I knew where I was going to be accepted, the one place where I could be myself, the one place that was always going to have their door open for me._

–

"_Yes Master? What is it that you wanted me to do?"_

_The Shredder looked down at my bowing form and said, "Stand up, Kris, for you are going to be given a special task. A task that I cannot entrust anybody but you with."_

_Standing up, I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "What is it that you need me to do, Master Shredder?"_

"_What I need you to do is to go down into the sewer-system and find a certain rat named Splinter. Once you find him, I need you to kill him."_

"_Yes, sir," I said as I bowed. Next thing I knew I was in the sewers._

–

_Without looking back, I walked out of the now deceased rat, I laughed and said, "That is what you get for trying to kill my Master all those years ago. When your precious turtles come back, they will be so discouraged, they might even stop trying and willingly give themselves over to the Foot Clan."_

–

"_It is done, Master. The rat called Splinter is now dead. I left the body in plain sight for those turtles of his to see."_

"_Very good, Kris. I believe you deserve your reward now."_

_Looking up, I saw that there was a bunch of Foot Clan members surrounding me. I went into fighting mood and said, "What is the meaning of this? I did exactly as you told me too."_

_Master Shredder looked straight at me while saying, "You did you're job and now they're about to do theirs!"_

_Before I even had time to react, the Clan members were already on top of me, trying to kill me. No matter how much I fought, no matter how much I beat the crap out of them, more seemed to be coming. The way that this was going, I was going to tire out and succumb to them wanting to kill me. I need a way out before it happens._

Bolting up, I took a deep breath.

"It was only a dream," I thought out-loud, "I thought these nightmares were over already."

Scratching my head, I got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. Hoisting myself onto the counter, I think, _What is going on here? I haven't had a nightmare like that since I first started trying to get out of the clan. But then, the nightmares weren't as cruel as the ones I had tonight. What do they mean? I wonder if this has to do with Tony coming to visit tonight._

Looking out the window, I could tell that it was well past midnight, well past the time I should be asleep. But I knew I couldn't fall back asleep, not after those nightmares. Getting off the counter, I find my shoes and walk out of the apartment. Not knowing what to do, I start heading towards the park, thinking that it would help me clear my head some.

Finding my spot, I quickly climb the tree, knowing it would be easier to spot anything suspicious from at a higher place. Plus, I would also be camouflaged from anyone trying to find me.

Laying down on my back, I start to think about what Tony had said to me. I know I think about it way too much, but I feel as though there was some truth in what he was saying, even if neither of us realized it. Though, there is still that big part of me that screams just to fight him and be done with everything already. Why does everything have to be so confusing? Not that my life isn't confusing to begin with.

Shaking my head, I sit up. Before this whole thing started, I had a pretty normal life. A life where I had parents who cared (and probably still care) about me, a loving older brother and a place to live. Now, I only had one of those things left, and its not even the same place. But if it wasn't for all the troubles I've been thru, I wouldn't be the person who I am today. One that is sweet and caring, but can kick your ass if you piss her off.

Jumping out of the tree, I head to the nearest man-hole. Taking the lid off, I jumped down to the bottom, not even bothering with the ladder. Landing, I look around to get an idea of exactly where I was at. Shaking my head, I notice I'm not to far from the turtles home. Laughing slightly, I make my way towards them. I never thought I would be finding comfort from four gigantic turtles and a rat, let alone underground at two in the morning.

Knocking on the door as I entered, I see that Michelangelo had fallen asleep in front of the T.V., Donatello asleep at his work table, Leonardo and Raphael no where to be seen. Walking farther into their home, I walk into the first room I see and spot the bed. Not caring whose room it was, I close the door and fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

–

Waking up, the first thing I noticed was that I was definitely not at Casey's place. Second thing I noticed was that there was a sleeping turtle on the floor. Said turtle being Raphael. I think. Shaking my head, I get out of the bed and start carefully making my way towards the door to leave their place before anyone knew I was even here.

Just as I was about to head out of the lair, I heard a voice behind me say, "Why exactly are you here?"

Closing my eyes, I replied, "Because I was freaking out last night, so I got some air. Didn't feel like going back to Casey's, so I came down here. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going now. Pretty sure Casey is worrying about me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Turning around, I saw that not only was Casey was there, but also Splinter. Looking at the ground, I said, "So when did you notice I wasn't home?"

"When you left."

Staring at him for a moment, I said, "So why didn't yous stop me from leaving?"

"Because you needed to, even if I wasn't exactly okay with it. Plus, I knew you would end up down here anyways."

"Okay, so I'm assuming its story time?"

Both Splinter and Casey gave me that stern look, while the turtles nodded their heads. I knew all of them were curious about my whole thing with the Clan and what not. Curious about everything that happened in my life. And why exactly I followed my brother into the Foot without even giving it a second thought about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally, an update! It only took me how long? Well, in this chapter, we start learning about her past fully. Hope you enjoy.**

Looking at the ground, I said, "So I'm assuming you guys what the whole story on why I got in with the Clan and why they're after me, right?"

Nodding their heads, I began, "It started the summer I turned 12."

_School had just gotten out, which meant it was time for summer vacation, which also meant later curfew. And boy was I happy for later curfews. Plus it was the first summer my parents trusted me enough to go out on my own. As long as I stayed within a five mile radius of the home, which I had no problem with. I was just glad that they trusted me enough to let me be by myself._

_Running out of school, I ran as fast as I could to my brother and gave him the biggest hug I could. Before I could let go of him, he whispered in my ear, "You know its your birthday tomorrow, right?"_

_Pushing him away, I nodded my head and he continued, "Well my Master has finally given me the okay to bring you. So tomorrow night, I want you come with me when I leave. But you can't tell mom and dad, okay?"_

"_I swear I won't tell them," I said while jumping for joy, "I finally get to come see what you club thing is all about."_

_He nodded his head and replied, "And if you get really good and fighting, he might make you into an elite member."_

_Squealing, I gave him another hug and ran to my bus before it left on me. Before I climbed in it, I looked at my brother and gave him the biggest smile I could. It was then that I knew my life was going to change, and boy did it._

–

_It was nearing midnight, well past my new curfew, and let me tell you, I was jittery. I couldn't stay in the same spot for more than three minutes without getting up to move around. Mom and dad had already been sleeping for an hour or so, my brother had been gone for about three hours so far. He told me when he left that he would be back within an hour and half or so, so where could he be. Walking towards my window, I look out to see nothing has changed since the last time. Which was only about five minutes ago._

_Grunting, I flop onto my bed, almost on the verge of getting up on this whole thing. What an end to an awesome birthday. Not saying that my 12th birthday wasn't fun, it was, but I was expecting more._

_When I was almost asleep, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whipping around, I see that it was my brother. Almost screaming, I latch onto him saying, "I thought you were never going to come back. I almost lost hope you know."_

_Covering my mouth, he said, "I know I'm later that expected, but I got caught up with a few things at the hangout. But everything is good now."_

_I nodded my head, and he continued saying, "Now to leave we need to be very quiet, since mom and dad are sleeping. When we get out to the street, I need you to follow me closely, as for we will be taking the sewers to get us most of the way there. Why we are doing it that was is to stay out of places cops usually are. They would be suspicious on way two kids our age are wondering around at this time at night. Capiche?"_

"_Capiche."_

_Taking one last look at my home, I follow Tony down into the sewer-system, somehow knowing that it was a good idea. While we were down there, I noticed that there was others that were running past us, some stopping us to figure out who I was, others just saying hi to us. In the mist of it all, I noticed that most of them were respecting him, and others just giving a nod of the head. Like they were on the same level as him or something._

_Before I could even ask why the kids were doing that, Tony said, "The reason most of the kids were respecting me is because I'm one of the Master's henchmen. Meaning, that I can have free-rein of almost anything that is at the hang-out. Which means I'm a top-dog."_

"_So you're like one of the strongest in this group? That is so cool. Will I ever be like you?"_

"_Maybe you will. And here is our way out," he said while climbing up a ladder._

_Following him up, I realize were at a completely different part of the city. Noticing that there was only one building, I started towards it. Tony ended up grabbing my shoulder and said, "Let me go first, its one of our customs."_

_Nodding my head, I start following him. Ten minutes later, we reached the fence that was around the building and went underneath it. Walking towards the door, I could hear music blaring thru the door. It sounded more like a dance club than a hangout place to me._

_Reaching the door, my brother gave me a look and opened the door. Stepping inside, I see that it was the ultimate place for anybody of any age. It had ramps, video games, a music place, card games and even a place just to hang out and talk stuff._

"_Dude," I said while turning to my brother, "Why didn't you bring me here sooner?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well our Master has a strict age limit. You have to be 12 to be able to come in. Speaking of which, I have to bring you to Tatsu."_

"_Is he your Master."_

"_In a sense," he said while turning to go down the stairs, "He helps us train in Martial Arts. And if ever get good enough, he brings us to Master Shredder and has us show off our skills against one of him army."_

"_Like yourself."_

"_Yes, like myself. I'm just assuming you wanted to learn how to fight, which is very brave of you. Not many females in the Clan learn how to fight."_

"_How come?" I asked._

"_Its widely believed that Master Shredder only allows guys in his group. Which for the most part is true. But if he sees that you have talent and know how to use that talent, he brings you into the highest group."_

_Nodding my head, I realize that we had stopped in front of two doors. Tony bowed to the guards that were standing there, and they bowed back. Opening the doors, I first saw a bald man with a mustache coaching kids on how to fight. The man noticed us standing in the back, and he grunted._

_Not knowing what to do, my brother nudged me forward. I walked up to the man and immediately bowed to him. He walked around me, and started examining me. When he faced me, he said, "Name?"_

"_Kris. I'm Tony's little sister who is interested in learning how to fight."_

_Giving me a look, he grunted, "Tiny, powerful, and speaks her mind."_

_Next thing I knew he was going thru a door that seemed to come out of nowhere. Turning to my brother, he gives me the thumbs up, which I think is good. Giving him a smile, I turn back to see Tatsu coming back._

_He stopped in front of me and said, "You start training tomorrow, six o'clock sharp."_

_Bowing to him, I quickly leave the room. My heart was pounding so much, I thought it would explode. I waited for my brother to exit the room before I officially left the hang out, which took a whole ten minutes. And when he finally did, the only thing he did was drag me by the arm to get me to follow him. _

_It was then that I fully realized how much my life was going to change._


End file.
